Drawn to me
by Nobody's Normal
Summary: It's Harry's fault that they got stuck in a cave, and when Draco claims it's not in his power to stop himself, will Harry make a second mistake? What did Draco ask of the merpeople anyway?


**Nature's sorcery **

Some people are paintings. You touch their colors and they blend, blend with your fingers, with the canvas, red like cherry ice-cream, golden like the softest butter, green like hatred, the deepest green, like your clothes that get whipped by the wind this afternoon.

I don't know why I'm still standing here. I just wanted to get some air. And then I saw you there, at the edge of the lake, your eyes closed and your head tilted up, facing the skies, pale against the darkness of the sky, like porcelain, cold, pure, breakable.

And I can't help but wonder. Where you drawn, Draco? Before you were born, where you drawn on paper, painted with watercolors? Did they match you with the storm, harmonize you with nature's outbursts?

You make my world shake and I think any minute now you'll melt away by the drizzle landing on your skin, and I don't want that. Don't melt away, don't you ever move, break this contact. I want to stand here and watch your hair dance in the wind, hating you, hating you for being so perfectly poisonous to me.

I see you taking a step forward, and now you're lost to me, and I'm in agony as you sink, I feel the cold of the winter lake on my skin because I'm diving after you, pleading desperately for you not to melt, not to fade....

**Chapter 2: We're stuck in here.**

Harry was sinking, the shock of the cold water running through his body, numbing him. He forced his hands and feet to move, catching sight of Draco, who looked as if he had lost his senses. A firm hand grabbed the blond by the waist and Harry tried to swim to the surface, only to find out that he felt too heavy to surpass the coldness of the water and bring them to the surface.

His feet and hands were aching, and Draco didn't look like he was about to regain consciousness. His surroundings were blurring, his body ceased to respond to his mind...and soon...everything was dark.

* * *

Someone was coughing. Harry frowned and tried to open his eyes, wincing at the cold and hard feeling of something like rocks tearing at his back. He opened his eyes and turned to the direction of the sound.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the distance, on his knees, coughing out water. His blond hair were dripping, and his body was shaking violently.

"_He must be cold"_ Harry thought with an urge to move towards him, help him somehow. And then he found out, he was also cold. Terribly so. He rose to a sitting position, pushing his dark hair away from his face. His skin was a faint blue, and he was in no better shape from the blond boy. He looked at Draco again, and the boy turned to face him, expression angry.

"Oh, the Hero is awake! Oh bless the Heavens! I was sooo worried!!" Draco made a face and Harry winced in annoyance.

"What the hell is your problem NOW, Malfoy? I fucking saved your ass!"

"The fucking hell you did, did you notice where we are???"

"Well what..." Harry looked around him. This sure was not Hogwarts, not even the surface.

"where are we?" Harry began to worry himself sick. "and where is my wand???"

"Oh, the Golden Boy panics! I usually cherish those moments of yours Potter, but I do not have your wand. And as for where we are, certainly not up." he pointed behind Harry , and the raven haired boy turned to look.

There was an opening in the distance, but beyond it was only what looked like water and underwater swimming things. They were still in the lake then??

"Are we underwater?" he muttered

"Brilliant! Snape was so wrong about you! You are brilliant!! Yes Potter-boy we are! And guess what! Without our wands, we can't get out!!" Harry walked to the edge of the cave, and tried to touch the watery boundary "I've already tried that" Draco murmured between his teeth.

"Well this is for certain not MY fault, Malfoy! You fucking fell in the lake! Why the hell would you do that?? I couldn't just leave you!" Draco's expression took on a mocking smirk, and rising to his feet he walked towards Harry slowly.

Harry couldn't help but notice the way the blond's wet, dripping clothes were clenching to his skin, and he could feel his own frozen one warm up a little at the sight. He shook the thoughts away as Draco came dangerously close to him, stopping only a few inches away.

"Now why is that, Potter? Are you obsessed with me? You can't let go of me, whatever I do. I hit, I punch, I swear, I insult you, and you can't let me go..." Draco was close enough to Harry now that another move would make their wet bodies touch, and if water could catch on fire, Harry's body would soon be licked by flames. He had to draw back. Instead he looked up into silver eyes, drunk on the lack of distance, on Draco's teasing, on that sandpaper-like voice, scratching his already wounded body...Draco leaned close to his ear, and Harry could feel himself harden, being so close insanely tortuous to him...

"Now, we are stuck in here, stupid little Golden boy. Now I will have to FUCKING tolerate you until THEY decide they want us out." Harry was brought back to reality by Draco's usual tone. Nothing was off. Everything was like it always was. Malfoy was furious to be stuck with him.

"By "they" you mean?"

"Them" he looked through the water, and Harry's eyes fell on a few **Merpeople** watching them from a distance, their faces hard to read.

"They are keeping us here? Why?"

"You weren't supposed to come down here, Potter. They are mad at me. Now we play by their terms."

"You had a reason to be here?" Harry crooked an eyebrow

"whatever." Draco turned his back at Harry, backing away and sitting on the rocks of the cave.

A sound made both their faces turn, as something hit the ground and rolled by Harry's feet. A cylindric box was resting on the ground, and Draco nodded for Harry to pick it up. The raven haired boy did so, and opened it, revealing a piece of parchment.

"What does it say, Potter? Read out loud."

"They want me to draw the reason I am here. It says:

_There is a brush and a canvas in the far corner of the cave. The brush is enchanted so that music will be heard when you are honest about your intentions. If you are not and you are drawing the wrong reason, your ears will only hear it shriek._

What the fuck am I supposed to draw??? I only came here to help you!!!"

Malfoy leaned on his hand and crooked his head to the side, an evil grin on his face.

"Then I hope you'll make it flattering, Potter" and Harry thought he'd drop on his knees and beg him not to do it, as the blond grabbed his wet blouse and pulled it off his body, leaving Harry numb once more.


End file.
